User blog:Go2Rutledge/Obbies VS. Tycoons/Rap Meanings
This is supposed to be rap meanings for my first epic rap battles of Roblox battle. Obbies Mega Fun Obby: My obbys mega and fun, your tycoons aren't mega and fun! (Many users on Roblox think tycoons are terrible and boring, and Mega Fun Obby is making a pun on his name, also saying he is also a user who hates tycoon games) Super Noob Obby: Another group of super noobs, I'm shutting down my obby. I'm so done. (Just like Mega Fun Obby, Super Noob Obby is making a pun on his name, also saying tycoons are boring and terrible, and he also complains they are so bad they make obbies shut down.) Classic Obby: Look, new tycoons! Mine is highly classic! (The tycoons rapping against the obbies are new, here is a list of their dates released: Retail Tycoon: 8/14/2015, McDonald's Tycoon: 5/10/2016 Apple Store Tycoon: 6/28/2016, Classic Obby is also making a pun on his name.) Super Noob Obby: Look at your quality, we're gonna need glasses! (Super Noob Obby is saying the quality of tycoons is so bad people who can see without glasses can't even see it) Mega Fun Obby: Tycoons same thing, getting money and all! (Mega is complaining about tycoons always needing you to wait for money to come just to buy something.) Classic Obby: You tycoons are infamous, we obbies are standing tall! (Classic Obby says the tycoons are horrible and infamous. Obbies are saying they have more plays then tycoons, however, this is false.) Tycoons McDonald's Tycoon: Come inside McDonald's, you seem a little fat. (In real life, people who go to McDonald's are somehow considered fat. McDonald's is calling the obbies fat.) Retail Tycoon: Your obbies are for little 12-year-old brats. (Retail says that all the obbies are 100% full of raging 12-year-old kids who keep dying in obbies) Apple Store Tycoon: Our rhymes are hot, your rhymes are crap. (Apple doesn't like the raps the obbies are doing. The hot part is a reference to how Apple phones produce heat energy.) McDonald's Tycoon: We selling new food! Called Obby Toasted! (McDonald's wants to cook the obbies due to their crappy rhymes.) Retail Tycoon and Apple Store Tycoon: Wow McDonald's, you got them roasted! (Retail and Apple like the roast McDonald's did.) Obbies Verse 2 Classic Obby: Us roasted? Look at your thumbnails! (the thumbnails of the tycoons are cringy, spoiling what the store looks like a little.) Mega Fun Obby: *mimics the tycoons* WE GOT GAMEPASSES! NEVER FOR SALE! (Most tycoons don't let gamepasses for sale, however, Mega Fun is false again.) Super Noob Obby: I wonder what's next, A tycoon about pails? (Most tycoons are random, some examples of tycoons that are in the game are Emoji Factory Tycoon, Candy Tycoon, etc.) Tycoons Verse 2 Retail Tycoon: We give out a grand opening, the obbies suck store! (Retail is saying there should be a store called the Obbies Suck Store.) Apple Store Tycoon: I'm gonna record you with my Apple phones, you little whores! (In Apple Store Tycoon, you make an Apple Store, with phones. Apple is also saying the obbies are attracted to sex, as some obbies have penis stages, butt stages, etc.) McDonald's Tycoon: We change material, you don't change cause you poor (McDonald's Tycoon lets you change color of your material, yet obbies don't. McDonalds is calling the makers of the obbies poor people.) Natural Disasters Survival= I got a disaster for you to survive. And I call it my rhymes! (Natural Disasters Survival is a game about surviving disasters like blizzards, earthquakes, etc. Natural Disasters Survival is also saying his rhymes are so bad that the obbies and tycoons can't survive it.) You little maggots are so bad! It makes these rhymes you have really sad! (Natural Disaster is saying the rhymes the Obbies and Tycoons have are so sad) You have terrible rhymes, go to Heights School! So your rhymes can be extra cool! (One of the maps in Natural Disaster Survival is Heights School, Natural also thinks they should go to Heights School to get better rhymes, and the "cool" part might be a pun of the blizzard disaster.) Category:Blog posts